


Together Forever

by RedInk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Arson, Blood Loss, Brothers, Gunshot Wounds, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInk/pseuds/RedInk
Summary: The Miya Twins.Widely known for their mischiefs and villainy all over the district of Hyōgo, even reaching the ears of the people in the neighboring prefecture. No street has been safe in the hands of the two, every corner their faces were displayed; one has a bored look while the other has his tongue sticking out.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya brothers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Together Forever

The Miya Twins.

Widely known for their mischiefs and villainy all over the district of Hyōgo, even reaching the ears of the people in the neighboring prefecture. No street has been safe in the hands of the two, every corner their faces were displayed; one has a bored look while the other has his tongue sticking out.

Their misdeed has been going on for six years with different tales about the crimes they commit, some were exaggerated while a few were filled with passion. Six years they've never been caught, never been traced. That was until one of the twins messed up.

"Tsumu hurry! They're coming!"

"I-I can't, Samu..."

"Yes, you can! Please," The younger begged,

"for me."

With shaking legs, the blonde kept running while being supported by his twin, who mostly carries his weight.They were able to lose sight of the cops and found an abandoned building to hide for a while.

_For a while._

Osamu placed his gasping brother in a corner, watching as the latter clutched his bleeding stomach and chest.

He's been shot. _Twice_. One was when they're at the bank, the second was when he catched the bullet for his twin. The same twin who was now panicking and in the verge of tears.

They have no medkit in hand, their escape car was destroyed, there's no hospital nearby and there's no one they can call for help. Reality starts sinking in. His brother is _dying_. The wound was too deep, he loss too much blood just by the looks of it, he's been shot in the chest; where his heart is located.

He felt a weak tugged from below and look down to see his twin looking up at him calmly while motioning for him to crouch down. Once he did, cold, bloody hands cupped his cheeks as the blonde's thumb caress it.

"Don't cry. Yer ugly when ya cry."

He didn't even realized it himself. He look straight into the other's eyes and he can tell Atsumu's trying his best to stay awake even tho they were slowly drooping.There's no escape from death, that's what both of the Miyas learned while growing up only having each other. Osamu told himself before that he's not afraid of death. If it's his time then there's nothing he can do about it.

Like right now there's nothing he can do.

_Unless..._

He stood up and grabbed a bottle of gasoline on their bag and starts pouring it all over the place.

"W-what are you doing?"

"If you're going to die," He started, tossing the empty bottle aside and shattering it at the process before pulling out a box of matches in his pocket.

"might as well join you."

Flames began to come to life, spreading faster with the help of the chemical. Atsumu was stunned for a moment before letting out a breathless laugh. He knows once his brother decided on something, there's no turning back.

_Just like him._

So he didn't told the younger to leave or escape and instead opened his arms with a huge smile.

Osamu didn't hesitate and went to where the blonde was laying and let the older hold him just like old times.

The heat around them was starting to sting but both ignored it and focused on the warmth of each other instead.

"Sing me a song, Samu."

He hates singing, he doesn't like hearing his own voice but, just this once, he'll forget all of those.

_"When we were young we were the ones_

_The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world"_

He sang in a hushed tone, snaps and crackles caused by the burning woods blend with his voice.

_"We smoked cigarettes man no regrets_

_Wish I could relive every single word_

_We've taken different paths_

_And travelled different roads_

_I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old"_

Tears continuously fall from his eyes as a sob escaped his lips, cutting his next word off.

"And when you're in the trenches

And you're under fire I will cover you" His twin continued, his hold starts weakening.

How ironic their current position fits with that line.

_"If I was dying on my knees_

_You would be the one to rescue me_

_And if you were drowned at sea"_

Osamu didn't hold his emotions anymore and cry on the chest of his twin who's heart was no longer beating.

"I-I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe.."

He held him closer, tighter for the both of them.

_"I've got you brother-er-er-er"_

The hem of his pants starts burning,

_"_ _I've got you brother-er-er-er"_

The walls around them were slowly collapsing,

_"I've got you brother-er-er-er"_

Sirens and people yelling outside became deafening,

"I've got you brother-er-er-er..."

That was his last breath as flames finally consumes both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For those who don't know what Osamu was singing it's "Brother" by Kodaline.


End file.
